servafandomcom-20200215-history
Armaments, Technology, and Optimized Shielding
Armaments, Technology, and Optimized Shielding, or more often just ATOS, is a Mega-conglomerate, part of the Earth Partnership trade guild. It specializes in military technology, in particular, defense and energy systems, and is a pioneer in Tachyon Field modulation and manipulation. Its corporate HQ is at Bharani, a world in the Sol's Umbra Region, near Earth. Personality Out of the three arms-based megacorps (ATOS, Selena Strong Arms, Ronstal), indeed out of most megacorps during the Corporate Era, ATOS is generally considered quite benevolent, due in part to ATOS' reputation for professionalism. ATOS markets its arms sales as a measure for self-defense, to help keep good people safe, and to that end many of its innovative military technologies are defensive in nature: shields, armour, point-defense, and so on. ATOS had an attitude for professionalism, which to some was condescending and to others worthy of respect. ATOS was always a business, first and foremost, and unlike some megacorps, was self-aware of and embraced that fact. Customers were always treated well, deliveries made on-time with the agreed upon cost, and any problems with the delivery could be handled and addressed. Colonies under ATOS sponsorship received substantial development aid, particularly those usurped from other megacorps. Despite this reputation, ATOS still sold weapons to any paying customer (save for outright competitors or those who it was at war against), and engaged in its own corporate wars, either in support of overarching trade guild goals or to support its own ambitions. Notable examples include the Pel's Aurora Settlement Wars, when it destroyed Ronstal's influence in Pel's Aurora and replaced it, and the Innovaganix Containment War, when it sided with the coalition against Innovaganix. Military Like anyone else, ATOS has a Planetary Force, which has Espatier, Marine, and Airborne sub-divisions, and an Astrofleet. Individual divisions were sometimes specialized for a single purpose in mind, trained by ATOS' unique MIRAGE combat training program, but in general outside of the specialist divisions, there were two types: a Phalanx and an Auxilia. The Phalanxes were well-trained to the standards of any megacorp (and often well beyond) while the auxilia had a somewhat lower overall quality, with less training time and hand-me-down equipment, but which made up the bulk of troops doing actual garrisoning and consolidation efforts (and really were more than adequate for these duties). The Phalanxes were held in reserve for offensive campaigns in the meantime. Auxilia divisions were simply named "nth -world of origin- Auxilia" (IE the 10th Antilae Auxilia) while Phalanxes were named for colors (IE the Silver Phalanx) and a handful of especially battle-hardened or prestigious phalanxes would be renamed after generals and other figures (IE the General Takia Phalanx). Specialized divisions, like the marines and airborne units, would have unique names. Auxilia could also draw troops from planets other than Bharani, most especially ATOS' primary worlds of Antilae, Ashadha, Fornakis, Mehen, and Revati. Divisions fielded by these worlds were deployed all over the Human Domain as needed. Astrofleet ATOS did not develop its own Starship classes, save for a few experimental cutters used as platforms to test other technologies such as sensors or shielding. ATOS relied on Acteon Shipbuilding Currents, its trade guild partner, to provide modern starship designs which were then licensed and built in ATOS orbital foundries (which themselves being from another trade guild partner, Jonson Space Dynamics Division). This was all in return for ATOS providing both of these partners with the latest weapons, defenses, and shielding technology. ATOS and Acteon cooperation (along with contributions from other trade guild members) lead to such effective designs as the Aggressor II-class Star Frigate, which was arguably the most advanced of its type at that time. ATOS astrofleet starships had different naval prefixes depending on whether they were categorized as a military, civilian, or science ship. The designations were AMV, ACV, and ARV respectively. Military ships were named after influential physicists (such as the ATOS flagship, the battlecruiser AMV Marie Curie), civilian ships for social scientists (like the ACV Karl Marx), and science ships after explorers (such as the ARV Adalberto Campos) and artists. Developments ATOS is responsible for numerous technologies available in the Human Domain. These technologies existed elsewhere but were new to humankind and furthermore, were independently developed. These technologies would soon be applied by other megacorps of the trade guild, and became ubiquitous during the Admiralty Era. *Tachyon fields *Tachyon Lance *Tachyon Sensors *High-Entropy Alloys *Muon-catalyzed fusion munitions *Weaponized nanites Category:Megacorps